Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-3575890-20140615223604
Last night confirms that I have the worst luck with men on the history of the planet. No really, allow me to elucidate my crazy night at the bar: -When I first got there, one guy bought me two drinks, but never asked me to dance. I thought it was because he was really shy. We talked for a bit, but barely, and eventually he said he was going to go somewhere else and left. I thought that was the end of it. -Then a while after, I got approached by this random guy who came to me with his ex-girlfriend troubles. Like literally out of nowhere he just proceeded to spill his guts to me about his ex going so far as to show me their text message conversations and everything. It made me very uncomfortable, but he was upset and I felt bad for him, so stupid me ended up going off somewhere with him where we could talk about it, but of course not anywhere isolated because I still had that much sense, and thank god I did. The guy ended up getting really aggressive, then threatening. I told him off and walked away. -Then I got pulled into the dance floor by some guy who at first seemed super charming and whom I ended up having a great conversation with. We had this teasing bantery dynamic going on for awhile, one thing led to another and we ended up kissing, but only until my better judgment kicked in and I broke it off. He seemed cool with it until he started getting really aggressive and at some point shoved me hard against the wall to make out with me. I pushed him off and walked away marking the end of what I initially thought could have been promising. -Then I got pulled into the dance floor yet again with what I can only describe my ideal guy. He was smart, funny, sweet, GORGEOUS. I was having a great time with him; we were flirting and laughing as he twirled me and dipped me all over the place. It was just loads of fun. I intended to exchange numbers with him at the end of the night and was already giddy about the prospect of seeing this guy again. Even my friends loved us together and kept pushing us together, lol. But then the first guy that bought me drinks earlier that night came back for whatever reason. Whatever, right? Nope, apparently not. He fucking rammed his way in between the two of us and proceeded to fight the guy. It was the most fucking ridiculous thing I'd ever seen. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend and I barely knew him. And the other guy didn't want to fight at all. I tried to break it up but to no avail and the bouncer got involved. Ofc the guy I liked got kicked out and I never saw him again. -Finally, at the end of the night, while waiting for my ride, I met another guy who seemed pretty decent, but then out of nowhere, right in front of me, instigated a fight with this random girl over the stupidest bullshit - I don't even remember what it was, but it was definitely not her fault - which then evolved into a screaming match between the two of them that I ended up smack dab in the middle of because I could not stand how he was talking to her. But clearly, yet another bullet dodged with a guy. So in short, all the guys I met were dicks aside from one, which was the one I did not get to exchange contact info with. LOL.